Jonathan Young
Jonathan Young, commonly referred to as Jon, is a human who was born in New York City, New York. Jon later undergoes a genetic metamorphosis that evolves his cells and DNA into an evolved individual. Upon learning his evolution process, Jonathan devoted to multiple ambitions to change and make each world better using his powers, even if it meant using ruthless or lethal methods. Background Physical Appearance Personality As noted by Brianna and Samantha, Jon is kind, gentle, and shy. He is very intelligent, but he is also quiet, reserved, and insecure. During his life, Jon suffered from Asperger Syndrome, he is an emotionally complex individual who has poor social skills and can be socially awkward, having difficulty with social interaction and nonverbal communication. He is also reclusive, Jon doesn't get out much and prefers to stay indoors watching TV, playing video games, or surfing the web through his cell phone, laptop, or any technological devices. Jon loves technology, and has a penchant for making references to movies, shows, video games, or anything related to media, though he does not make references to historical moments as often as he does with TV or games. He also has restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests, as Jon has a hard time breaking out of routines and habits. He has an incredible fondness for sweets and junk food, the latter in which is mostly pizza. He enjoys watching animated, comedy, horror, romantic, science fiction, and fantasy genres. He even enjoys watching genres that are meant for kids. When it comes to horror genres, he enjoys suspenseful and bloody moments. Jon also loves animals and nature, even though he doesn't get out much. He also suffers from Attention Deficit Disorder, which makes him difficult to pay attention and absentminded at times, although he pulls through with his studies in school and has no problem with this impulse, but his excessive activity makes it difficult to stand still, sit down, or restrain his body movements, though he does have self-control. He also tends to daydream. Jon's most prominent trait is his secretiveness, he likes to keep some of his interests to himself without anyone knowing what they are, and it is also because he is sensitive about what people think about him due to his hobbies and habits. Overall, Jon is very sensitive about his body image, people's opinions towards him or his interests, and being glared at. He also has a dark sense of humor. During his childhood to his teenage years, Jon received poor treatment, while he did get positive outcomes in his life, he mostly got beaten and bullied by his classmates, his teachers punishing him and never took his side of the story, his mother overprotectiveness, and spending little time with his father left Jon with apathetic outlook. Jon became cold, cynical, and pessimistic who holds an indifferent view on humans. Jonathan wished to escape from his reality to a world he enjoys, it was a fantasy but also a place where he can enjoy. Since Jon mostly watch TV and played video games, he fantasized about going to different worlds he saw to escape. Moments later, Jon went through a genetic metamorphosis that altered him not just physically, but also psychology to where he started to develop a near-sociopathic personality. Upon discovering his powers and what he could do, the first thing Jonathan did was murder his own family, his teachers, his classmates, and even someone who was associated with a relative of his. As such, he became a misanthropic who holds humanity with utter contempt. After being brought into another world and discovering other dimensions, Jon became rather complexed with how things the way they are. Despite this, the only people he considers to be by his side is the family he formed who have gone through similar circumstances as he did. Through the genetic enhancements, Jon not only became more physically capable, but became much more intelligent, being well-versed in various subjects, including in math, science, and history. Jonathan is capable of figuring out equations, puzzles, and mechanisms that are rather complex. Jon has a tendency to second-guess almost everything he is presented with and can overthink things when dealing with a problem that requires a lot of effort. Jon's increased mentality cured him of his attention deficit disorder, being able to focus more, though he still tends to daydream when he has something on his mind to help ease him. He is much more perceptive, clever, and analytical, and is quite quick-witted. He is also calm and composed, being able to keep cool even in the direst or stressful situations and events. Jon tends to calculate the percentages to indicate the outcome on a situation based on one's intentions, their abilities, the environmental structure, and knowing behavior of the said person and/or group, and also gives percentages of either success or failure to himself, his allies or associates, his enemies, or even to anyone he either knows or doesn't. Jonathan is also proven to be quite resourceful and considerable craftsmanship, he is able to make use of spare parts or standard objects to create simple gadgets, or use any material for weapons to either cause harm or distractions. Jon is very ambitious, once he sets his mind on something he sets it out to achieve it with ruthless and intellectual methods. Jon didn't want anyone to know about his past, or his true self on what he did, look like, or behave, so he invented a machine to erase his memories of his embarrassing or loathing moments of his life, but he only kept those for reasons why he hated his life, his family, and anyone he knew from his past. Aside from that, Jon also displays to use his powers to help change each world he went to and help out the inhabitants. Jon will come up with inventions or formulas to improve the lives of the inhabitants and their environment. Even so, Jon also wishes to escape from his middle-class life and live out luxurious. When discovering his genetic enhancements are evolving, there at times Jon desires more power. Through his research on the genetic enhancements affecting humans and animals differently, Jon also strongly desires immortality, however, it doesn't mean he wants to stop dying, it's because he wants to stay young forever. Jon can be very strategic, cunning, and pragmatic. Studying the fields, abilities, and one's character, Jon will come up with effective tactics to accomplish his goals. Jon can plan 10 steps ahead to formulate a winning strategy. He can create a plan within minutes to almost an hour, depending on the situation he is in, and set up his tactics days ahead. Whenever he knows something important or secretive about someone, he will use it to exploit them. Jon is also very manipulative, he can come up with fabricated stories about his life to appear ordinary towards the public. To keep up the charade to keep his past hidden and to achieve his goals, Jon formed the Young Family, each member who did something horrible, as a coverup and lies about him, Brianna, and Samantha being adopted, and even went as far to persuade James and Sierra into marriage to keep the lie up. Jon can bluff into anyone's social life, due to the people in question not knowing about him. Jon even pretended to wear glasses to make believe he has poor eyesight. Jon's deceitful is also well-versed in psychology, he is able to toy with people's minds by using their feelings, flaws, or information from someone else to pin against each other. He can also withhold information about his powers to catch his opponents by surprise. He is also not above using underhand tactics, taking hostages, or providing misinformation if the situation is dire, blackmail, or to mislead them. Although Jon displays a calm demeanor, he happens to have a short fuse. Jon's anger has a tendency to reach critical moments if something or someone irritates him within a couple of minutes. When angered, Jon becomes impatient and can act hasty, such as using his powers in public to hurt someone or destroy something around him. His family and friends tend to take cover once his anger explodes, some even find it enjoyable watching him get angry or sometimes they respond with a nonchalant attitude given they get used to it. Jon gets angry even over the most trivial matters and tends to take them almost personally. In fact, anger seems to be the only emotion Jonathan feels comfortable expressing. The reason is when during his childhood where he was bullied and yelled at for acting out on his emotions, so during his adolescence he decides to repress them, even if he acted out given his attention disorder. In spite of this, Jon is capable of restraining his anger, even though he doesn't want as he believes he has the right to be angry. When it calls for it, Jon will take his anger out on someone else, mostly on thugs and petty criminals, an object the person in question Jon is angry at by destroying their said object, or through the use of his powers. Jon can even get easily frustrated, such as when someone finishes what he is saying, being interrupted, or someone pointing out the obvious. Even when he is not angry, Jon can be particularly violent and aggressive, such viciously beating somebody to where they are in a near-death state, destroying something, or becoming abusive. While Jonathan vowed to repress his emotions, he also has a tendency to be quite moody. As Jon's temper is fierce, he tends to be sorrowful or joyful. When Jon declares he won't do a certain task or go somewhere, he quickly changes his mind. Another part of Jon's temper is his contemptuous nature, mainly against humanity. Because of the unfair treatment he had during his life, Jon solely despises humans. Due to his affection for animals, Jon considers animals to be his equal. His hatred for humans and his affection for animals are so intense, Jonathan doesn't want to consider himself human to the point he is willing to alter his DNA further to become an animal through his scientific research. Even animals or creatures who are disdain or change their views on humans are taken aback and appalled by Jon's immense hatred. Jon is also quite vindictive and can personally hold a grudge, doesn't easily forgive anyone who he feels wronged him. Even after killing his biological family and anyone he knew, Jon refuses to forgive them to this day. Once Jonathan declares his grudge, it's nearly impossible for him to let go and forgive. The only way for Jon to let go of his grudges is if someone proves to him, such as risking their own life or at least devoted to his ideals and carry them out. Due to his brutal past, while Jon appears innocent and friendly given his deception, Jon comes off as bitter, stern, serious, more distant and more apathetic, grouchy, and harsh. This comes into display when he is around the ones who know about him or when he is in a bad mood, in which case for the latter, he almost always seems to be in a bad mood as noted by almost everyone he comes across with. Jonathan is also cautious, mistrust, highly judgemental, and close-minded, this doesn't just extend to only humans, but animals and creatures as well. Jon has a rather jaded view on anyone he comes across, even those who are deemed innocent and compassionate, believing everyone is against him. Jonathan also seems to be partially irrelevant, but not seriously so all the time, while he is filled with anger and hatred, this doesn't cloud his judgment as he can put aside whatever's bothering him to focus on the more pressing matters. Jon has a strong sense of justice, but this quickly becomes warped after his genetic enhancements granted him powers. This is another aspect of his past, which led to gaining insight about how cruel and unfair the world is, and this is further displayed after traveling through other worlds as he knows they have the same dilemma, or by far, more morbid than his own world. Jonathan despises evil, malevolence, and wickedness in any way, shape, or form. As Jon knows that the justice system fails to prosecute them or at least notice their heinous activities, along with knowing how corrupt the justice, political, legislature, law, and government systems are, Jon took it upon himself to "pass judgment" by using his powers to kill. As such, Jonathan created an alternate identity known as Wolf Shadow Hunter, a ruthless and cold-hearted vigilante who hunts and kills criminals, and formed the Neo X-Hunters, an organization made up of vigilantes with the same goal as the leader. At first, he started killing humans who have done illegal or cruel acts against the animals and the environment, he than later started to kill serial killers and criminals that escaped or evaded justice. This also extends to corrupt law and political officials, and even people who didn't do anything illegal but just being awful and cruel. This started when Jon took the lives of Mel Spankenheimer and I.M. Slime for almost ruining Christmas in their world. Self-righteous, while Jonathan is aware of what he is doing is illegal, he believes what he is doing the only way to get rid of the "problem" permanently is to make sure they never "come back". He also believes what he is committing to the criminals and serial killers is a far more fitting punishment than them being imprisoned in jail or committed to a mental hospital. Jon gets even frustrated or enraged when the said criminal is being cocky as they believe they could get away with it while mocking their victims. While Jon understands right and wrong, he also seems to have a black and white view on the concept. Jonathan knows if someone committed murder is because there might be a reason that led to them becoming killers or committing atrocious acts, and believes the people responsible should be punished for being the cause even if it was indirect or unintended. While Garrett Bradley was spared during the Theta Pi massacre after becoming mentally unhinged when he accidentally killed Megan, he was responsible for the outcome as it started when Garrett cheated on her. Steven Ivers became a broken man after her daughter Anna killed his girlfriend Rachel, however, he was the cause of Anna's schizophrenia and split personality when Anna caught him having an affair with Rachel that led to the accidental death of Anna's sister and terminally-ill mother after Anna attempted to burn down her house with Steven and Rachel in it. While Jonathan despises people who have done atrocious acts, including murder, he does have an interest and respect for certain killers to the point where he also shows pity on them, but that doesn't mean he will show mercy to most of them. Jonathan admired Keyser Söze's impressive cunning and manipulative wit that led many people to believe he was a myth. While he was impressed with the imposter Rachael Newman's intellectual and manipulative wit as well as her ambition to be an FBI agent as they both have similar goals in stopping serial killers, yet he still targets the FBI agent for her killing spree at West Washington College. Jon felt pity for May Dove Canady and Adam Carr for their troubled childhood and being rejected to the point he hoped those two would survive ordeal he places them in. He also became fascinated with Jigsaw's work to the point he created numerous traps for him and the Neo X-Hunters' victims as he too does believe humans and creatures don't appreciate life. However, unlike Jigsaw, Jon never intended to have some of the Neo X-Hunters' victims live, nonetheless hope they won't survive or at least know some of the organization's associates would rig the traps to be inescapable. Although, there were some victims that he wanted to survive the ordeal. While Jonathan does this to deter others from crimes or any other heinous acts, he mostly does this for retribution. It's because due to his warped, black and white sense of justice, Jon believes they won't change or learn their lesson even if they are atoned for their crimes. Due to knowing his powers comes off as unfair when competing with anybody, as well as had a low opinion as he wasn't much physically capable before he had them, Jon possesses a superiority and inferiority complex. During his childhood to his teenage years, Jon received poor treatment, he did get positive outcomes in his life, but mostly, he was beaten, neglect, and abused by his parents, students, teachers, and anyone he did not know. This put him into a very traumatized spot in life, being judgemental about everyone despite having polar opposite personalities being contrast to what he went through. This also stems from activities, having bad opinions about them, this tends to carry out to others, such as his family and friends, even though some would still prefer it. Jon does admit he doesn't want others to go through what he went through, such as others abusing their authority, feeling left out, or having bad interactions with the wrong people, his father's constant work and his mother being overprotective of him, including his abuse he got during school, Jon felt doubt about his life, they really took his childhood away from him. This sort of abuse made him apathetic towards life, which extends to a moral level towards humanity, seeing animals the only group he considers since they were treated unfair just like he was. Jonathan has a history of holding grudges, making him a hard person to socialize with or making up for bad impressions. Jonathan is known to be moody sometimes, like a playing virtual game and he turns into a foul-mouth, wild air pilot. And he is know to "battle" other sides of himself. Not only it makes him hard to predict what he's feeling but also makes others stay away from given his hot-tempered attitude, others seem to enjoy his reaction due to his expressions and language. Jonathan doesn't take into religious matters, he was baptized as a baby because his father is Catholic but his mom wants him to be Christian. This makes other people, who are overly religious, to see him either as a Atheist or a Satanist, which often takes as a personal offense as he would never go for something that he also hates. Jon does, however, despise people who abuse their religious authority, such as forcing them through torture or something lethal. He can be extremely loyal, like killing humans to protect animals and their family. Also, overprotective with his new family. He also shows a generous side, such as throwing a birthday party for the animals, even though he doesn't know the day of their birth. His loyalty also extends to notable leaders and artifacts, such as the President of the United States or any other traditional landmarks, showing he still has respect for human culture. Jonathan tends to hide his emotions when dealing with situations that people think of him. Also, hiding his feelings from others that will take him for a softie and walking all over him, which he disagrees in expressing those feelings. He does cry when someone or something he values, such as what happened to him in past to what happening something similar. He also hides a sick sadistic nature when torturing people for his own entertainment and pleasure, mostly to teach them a lesson about the meaning of life. Because of his liking towards horror movies, Jon enjoys killing, despite how violent it is, he does to satisfy his urges, even having fantasies and thoughts of what he would do or think doing something to others. He enjoys the sight of blood, seeing people die and begging for mercy, this makes him hard to trust around others, though his friends do know he does this to help himself. He even mocks and laughs at them in the most extreme heated situations, even coming to the face of death, giving one last look to haunt them. Jonathan wants to test out his power against people who are stronger, just as stronger or almost stronger than him. He disapproves others of their lack of fighting spirit or using dishonest tactics, such as hostages. When intruding onto a battle, or even a murder spree, Jonathan will lay by to view the surrounding area he's in, to know what he's up against to take a point of interest in them. This also extends to fighting at his fullest even the opponent refuses, saying he wanted to fight on equal terms, even doing something dishonorable to upstage their own, showing a more honorable side. This extends to law enforcement or other people who take matters into their hands to bring him down, he even stated, where they accomplished, died, or given up, he would regard them of having a worthy opponent. Jonathan sometimes takes pride in his intelligence and inventions, and wishes he could get appreciated for his work. Because of his advanced intellect, others don't approve of his methods or think their unsafe, seeing them as nothing more as dangerous toys. He also gets irritated for anyone who doesn't listen to him or takes his advice. If people don't want to hear what he has to say or think his plans are useless, Jonathan doesn't help them at all, even if he's right and want is help, but he'll just stands their until the people are injured by their opponents. He also stands down in political and economical situations to see others embarrass themselves. People think his crazy due to his hot-head and sometimes cold attitude. He hates when people think that relates to crazy, like insane, looney, nuts, mentally-ill, or mental. He tend to hide his insanity he bottled up for all the events that happened in his life. He stems from his own question on morality, seeing others to take advantage of him due to his kind nature, mistrusting him for his bad deeds in the past, or his constant suppression of his emotions and feelings of his own opinions on others. He also hates for being insulted that relates to his weight or the size of his head, even the storm made his body slim down. He had that incident through his school year. He hates anyone who talks about his past, even if they're complementing jokes. His past makes him lack trust to others. His life about the past his complementary and some who have some similarities understands him. His past makes others gain their feelings, trust, and/or loyalty. In his past, he kept some of his old personalities which he enjoys didn't change or erased, like playing videos, addicted to soda and sweets, watching TV and movies that are animated, horror, comedy, and action. His vast intellect makes him calculating, analyzing his opponents and using the environment around him to his advantage, knowing their profile, their past, and everything about them what they done to use to his advantage. He's no fool, he'll even manipulate others through charm to get what he wants, even if it was unintentional. When having to do with interrogating, he's aggressive and threats them or charm his way to get information out of them. His manipulating and persuasive in psychologically, where he charms others than betrays in the end to get what he wants, makes others question about him being trustworthy. Although, he does this to other people who done this for their selfish purposes, even using them to get something and let take the fall. Because of this, even the most powerful manipulators, most villainous people, and wicked monsters are respectful and/or feared of him, seeing him as a major threat. Also in his early life, Jonathan can suppress his emotions, hiding from others who were abusing, using, tormenting him and his friends. Having no regret for anything he's doing, often hitting people no matter what gender or age. His vindictive attitude lets him use the area around him, using his surroundings to do it for him or using brute force, other times when people are the ones who finds or shows him in any negative way, he stands by when they suffer from a heavy loss, such as embarrassing moments, losing a game, or about to be killed or defeated by an opponent, he stands by and lets happens. This shows a cold side of him that often puts a strain on his relationships. Also, hides his negative emotions from others such as sadness. Despite Jonathan's views, he's proven to a hypocrite. He does enjoy violence, eating meat even though it offends other animals, going to fraternities doing something rebellious, showing an interest in guns and destruction. He often hides them from others knowing some will offend them in any way, leading to a misunderstanding. Jonathan's sense of morality on life makes him question the views on compassion, stating living beings define themselves through misery and suffering. His desire to have friends have also put a strain on what he believes in and stood against, he would often go with others choices and suppress his negative views to get on their good side, however, when others don't notice, feeling their taking advantage of him, also questioning his sense of equality. His need to keep friends also tends for him to be easily manipulated who others see friendships as a waste of time and/or as servants, to which Jonathan somethings believes of what others are doing to him. Jonathan is against discrimination, such as racism and sexism, this extends to non-humans of what others say about their bigotry. He even doesn't tolerate making a racial comment on Puerto Rican because he's half-Puerto Rican on his mother's side. Jonathan is strongly into being an individual, acting what he believes in and stands against. However, when it comes to friends, feeling their being unsupportive, refusing to accept who he is, he often looks others up, idolizing their life and how they do it, even when it comes to bad person, such as a ruler. He's strongly opposes anyone who forces anyone to act the same. However, Jon will to do something out of character, not for something he's doing, but for experience and fun for his enjoyment. Jon has other sides of him, they'll appear when he can't deal with a situation or appear to fit in. Though, each side of him has a difference sense of morality, because of this, others have trouble trusting him of what he really feels and often puts a dent on his friendships. These happen to make him complex, each method he does is based on his other trait, making him hard to predict. One of his sides is an intellectual, sarcastic, techno loving, cyber fan. This Jonathan loves technology and video games, he doesn't approve physical activity and often plays his game consoles. Jonathan is sophisticated, he respects authority figures. However, despite his well-mannered attitude, Jonathan does have flaws, he's a compulsive neat-freak, he doesn't tolerate messes and germs, even when its on himself or near him. He also has a temper too, he doesn't take kindly to others to disrespect his own ideas, or respect his own way of cleaning. Jonathan will take orders from respected authority, but hates it when being bossed around, he also leads to take charge, allowing no one a chance to take leadership for themselves. He's obsessed with perfection to the point he doesn't allow others to take charge. Despite his obedience to the law, Jonathan will point out that some laws are too strict or ridiculous to be followed even by his own standards. Jonathan does computer hacking either as vindictive for what they done, he done numerous hacking methods into various technology. Jonathan often does everything where others let him, reaching a point where he can't stand doing all the work, even showing distaste for someone taking the credit for something he done. He even doesn't tolerate ignorance and has habit of correcting others, even though its they way they define their own culture in their own worlds. The reason for this because some television, his increased paranoia in safety is matched for his need of cleanliness. Because of this own bossy methods, this leads to bad term with others, including being a team-player, though he is genuinely polite and caring. The other one is a carefree, junk food addict. He only cares for having fun and he enjoys eating. He likes messing to only them what it likes to have fun. Even though he's smart, he could care less is someone, other than him, takes charge, because of this, people find him liable, nothing more than dead weight. This Jonathan represents what he was like when he was suffering from Attention Deficit Disorder, which leads others into yelling at him for not doing anything. He enjoys food, candy, meats, even vegetables, he'll often create something to try, but does have a serious side when someone tampers with it, showing he takes pride in cooking. Next is the Jonathan that is a sophisticated, money-hungry, rich boy. This one cares for himself and money. Jonathan doesn't like to share, he will do it for those who would need it, other any person leaving a bad impression on him will make him change his mind. He adores gold, even dressing in gold clothing. Like the intellectual Jonathan, this Jon cleans up but only for himself and his materials. He poses as a gentleman, buying things and placing bets in gambling. Jon cares for others but he is self-absorbed, he displays interest in fashion and jewelry, creating an artistic view on. Despite his greediness, Jon despises those who do money fraud for their own personal glory. This one happens to what he use to be generous when others started taking advantage of him, showing he has a hard time saying "no" to others. Jonathan also takes in gang affliction, violence, drugs, trafficking, and destruction, posing as a juvenile, bad bay. Jonathan has a dark sense of humor, taking a delight in seeing others suffer in both physical and emotional pain. Despite this, he even has his own standards, such as showing distaste for ring piercings. Jon likes causing mischief and chaos whenever he goes. Originally, Jon hates drugs, although, the reason he started doing them because the world seem unfair, for his family and others that affected his life, other reason because he took a liking on gang violence, even watching others fighting, enjoying blood, teeth, and flesh falling off, although, their are matches he can little tolerate, such as wrestling and boxing. He's Jonathan's hot-tempered, anti-social, and bitter attitude, he enjoys breaking the rules and doesn't have regrets to anything he does, however, he does channel his negative energy into causing mischief into bad people who are worst as him but to a moral extend such as torturing them, framing them, and/or breaking their stuff. Jon secretly enjoys dark comedy such as discrimination, such as racism and sexism, enjoying the others remarks knowing he doesn't to join inn, though not to a social extent. He represents Jon's life on how he was treated unfair and growing hatred towards anyone who wronged him. He's vindictive, doesn't let go, and hates being bossed around all the time. Last is the sweet, caring, sensitive, and shy boy. This represents Jonathan's true self, he cares for others, is really sensitive and very shy. He tends to be emotional and frail among the others. He often is seen by himself, which he doesn't mind, always wants time to himself. Jonathan is artistic, expressing his feelings through art even his negative feelings. Although, he does a temper, giving people who have no taste for his artistic views, even going far as to expressing his violent urges in creative art, showing his displeasure on how others have bad taste. Jon's sensitivity what makes him vulnerable to be manipulating, often relying on his other selves to take charge. Relationships Powers & Abilities Overview Natural Abilities Apathy: Evolved Individual Trivia Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters